Fullmetal Truth
by sfrazee1
Summary: After the events of Brotherhood, Ed and Al's adventures are far from over. With a new War looming between Amestris and Xing Ed and Al must work together with their wives, children, and many old allies to keep the world from plunging into darkness once again.


**_Chapter 1_**

_1927, Resembool, Amestris._

"Ed dear, come to dinner!"

Edward Elric had been up all night in his study, again. He and his brother Alphonse were still researching how to get Jerso, Zampano, and other chimeras like them, created through the old military, their original bodies back. As well as finding safe ways to open the Portal. To his dismay, the yearly state alchemist evaluation was fast approaching and Edward had nothing new to report back to Central command.

"The Führer is gonna kill me..."

"EDWARD!" Winry was past politeness and now was pounding on his study door. He'd better get up and get to dinner before she threatened him with a wrench for the fifth time today.

"Ok! Jesus, Winry, I'm coming."

When Ed and Al finally recovered their bodies from the Truth, minus Ed's leg and alchemy, things seemed like they would be peaceful for a while. But peace didn't last very long in a country that was founded on war.

Not long after Ed and Winry got married, the Xingese emperor and their friend Ling Yao was assassinated by his half brother Chen Tsaing. Chen was the third son of the late Xingese emperor and, of course, the desire for power overtook him when Ling, the twelfth son became emperor after he returned from Amestris with a philosophers stone.

When Chen took over, however, the country went to ruin. They revolted after the news came that their beloved leader was slain by his own brother. Civil war broke out all over and, eventually, the civil war in Xing spread to the eastern sector of Amestris where, at the time, Brigadier General Roy Mustang had been stationed. Xingese immigrants started coming in small groups, then entire families, and finally entire clans were crossing the desert into the east. Many people had come through Resembool looking for food shelter, or medical assistance. Edward, Winry and their 3 children had taken in many a needy Xingese immigrant, seeing as they could afford it and Winry was damn near the best doctor around.

After being promoted to Führer, Mustang finally wanted to know what was going on. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

War.

Xing and Amestris had never had a battle before. Even separated by the massive desert, Xing was proving themselves to be a force to recon with. And to make things worse, Drachma was in the middle of a revolution. General Armstrong had her hands full in the north with hundreds of Drachmans trying to breach the walls of Fort Briggs seeking shelter from the riots and terror that were ravaging the streets of their country. The attack on two fronts was wearing the Führer ragged. Trying to remain peaceful in his reign over Amestris was sapping the life right out of his friend.

"Ten years. Ten years of war. We had three short years of peace and then right back to fighting. Does the human race never tire of wanting to kill each other? Dammit..." Ed slammed his fist down on the desk and decided to stop lamenting in the issues of the country and go eat dinner with his family.

He'd settled down finally after a year and a half of constant traveling with Al. He and Winry got married not long before the war broke out. When things were still peaceful. They conceived a son together, then not long after that a daughter, then another daughter, and even now they were happily surprised to have a forth on the way. Maes, Ed and Winry's oldest, had just started studying alchemy under his father and uncle. Even though Edward couldn't perform alchemy anymore, ever since trading his Portal of Truth for Al's soul and body, he could sure as hell still teach his children. And Maes, just like Ed, was a real prodigy.

"It's about time you came to dinner! We've been waiting for hours. I even made quiche!"

"Thanks for waiting, Winry. You know I can't resist your quiche!" Ed bent down and kissed his wife, gave her a pat on her recently protruding stomach, and then looked around at his three children. Maes, as always, sat at the right side of his father's chair. Maes was the oldest of the three and was the spitting image of Ed's father, Hohenheim. Then there was Sara right next to him who had her father's golden eyes but every one of Sara's other features was Winry's. Trisha sat right next to her mother. Trisha was the youngest and had many traits that belonged to Ed's mother and Winry. Trisha's eyes were the same beautiful green color that Ed's mother's had been and her face was the same oval shape, but her hair was that of Winry's beautiful light and Sarah were less than a year apart and were always extremely close. Trisha was the youngest and was always closer to Winry. She even told Edward once that she wanted to be an automail mechanic "just like mommy."

"Aren't Al and Mei supposed to be here tonight?"

"I already told you, Ed, their train was delayed in central. Seems there's a lot of traffic heading east from there."

"I'm not surprised."

"Neither am I." Winry lowered her voice to a soft whisper, "Ed, will we have to leave?"

"What are you talking about?" Maes had squeezed between the two of them.

"Maes honey, how many times do I have to scold you about putting your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"I'm sorry Mom. Just don't make me polish the automail again please!"

"I won't if you have your butt in that chair in less than 10 seconds." She didn't have to tell him twice, Maes was already in his seat before Winry could even finish her sentence.

"When is Nina coming Mommy?" Sara interjected shortly after Maes got back to his seat.

"What is it with all of my well behaved children speaking out of turn?"

"Oh they're just excited. Let's eat." Ed said loudly enough for everyone to hear, then to his wife, "We'll talk more later."

After they all sat down, started eating, after the usual chit-chat of "how is school", "what did you learn" and so on was over Maes asked Ed a rather surprising question.

"Dad, when can I take the state alchemist exam?"

"Maes..." Winry was the first to interject, shooting her son a warning glance.

"It's ok Winry. I got this one."

"Well Dad? When can I?" the eager look in his son's eyes made Ed's stomach do somersaults and his heart drop to his toes.

"Well son, that's your decision. But first you have to think about the fact that you'll have to serve the military. No matter what. That's beside the point."

"Then what's your point Dad?"

"My point is you're too young."

"But you were only 11 when you took the exam!" exclaimed Maes

"There were other more important and complicated things involved." Winry interjected

"Like Dad and Uncle Al's bodies?"

"Yeah...Maes, I want you to make your own decision when the time is right. You need to finish your training first. Besides, If it weren't for Mustang pulling the strings I wouldn't have even been able to take the exam in the first place."

"But Dad, you and Führer Mustang are good friends now right? You could have him..."

"Enough!" Ed cut off his son and stood quickly from his chair. "That's enough..."

Ed stormed from the table and headed toward his study. Slamming the door he sat down at his desk and thought about what had happened not even ten years ago. He didn't want to talk about everything he'd been through to his ten and a half year old son. He didn't want for Maes to have to bear the weight of that information. Yes he was only 11 when he took the state alchemist exam and passed, yes he did think that Maes was skilled enough to pass the exam, yes he did want to share everything with his son, but now was not the time. He was still too young. Ed had his childhood robbed from when a mistake set him on his journey and he wouldn't allow the same to happen to his children. He thought about his own father, Von Hohenheim, about how his eternal body had made him feel like such a monster to his children. Looking back on it now, Ed understood why Hohenheim had to leave. Tears filled his eyes which hey quickly wiped away. He wouldn't cry. He had seen the pages of the books that were still opened on his father's desk before they burned their house down. He didn't understand them then, but now that he was older he knew that Hohenheim had discovered the country wide transmutation circle and was traveling to put his own circle into place. Ed was still not sure whether to love or hate his father. He knew that he cared about him, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to love him. Edward dove into his work trying to clear his mind, which, unfortunately for him, never worked. Just as he was settling in for another long session of study, the phone rang.

"Rockbell automail, this is Winry speaking. How may I help you?" A short silence passed before Ed heard Winry's response to the caller.

"Führer Mustang! Of course you can talk to Ed. What's up? Is this about his evaluation?"

Roy's paperwork was piling up as usual.

"Dammit, how could the Major let me get so far behind?"

"It's not my fault you can't stay on track, sir." Major Riza Hawkeye said flatly as she walked into the room.

_Aw shit...how am I gonna recover from that one..._

"Riz- I mean, Mhhmm, Major Hawkeye...I didn't hear you come in."

"Sir, I know you're frustrated with all the issues in the east, but it doesn't mean you have to blame it on your Major." Her tone was dripping with the sassy sarcasm Roy had come to know and love so well.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess all this work is really starting to get to me."

"Perhaps some leave time would do you some good." She said handing him a small envelope. "It's from Fullmetal."

"Hmm. Maybe some leave time _would_ do _us_ some good." Roy said as he opened up the letter.

"What does it say?"

"Well looks like Ed's had his work cut out for him lately. He's been waiting on Al and Mei to get back from Xing to compile their notes, but the train station's been so busy they've been detained in Central for a few days time now."

"Sound rough. I wonder where Al and Mei are staying."

"I think I know..."

The Führer and his Major drove their car straight to the Hughes residence. Gracia had decided not to remarry after the death of Maes Hughes almost fifteen years ago. The Hughes daughter Elicia had grown into quite a mature young woman. Now 17 years of age, she was starting training to enter the military academy. Not a decision that anyone expected, but at the same time not surprising at all. Roy was excited to see them both. They were like family to him.

When the duo arrived at the Hughes residence, Roy didn't even have to knock before Gracia and Elicia came to answer the door.

"Your excellency, Major, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Gracia greeted them formally.

"Hello Gracia, Elicia, it's great to see you. We were wondering if you were hosting any guests." Roy responded. "Also, I'm out of the office feel free to call me Roy." Just then there was a small pitter patter on the floor as a young Nina Elric, Al and Mei's first child, entered the room. Nina was a little less than two. Her father's Xersesian blood clearly ran very strong. Nina had golden eyes like her father but her hair was jet black and she wore it in a singular braid that ran down her back and was secured by a little bow at the bottom. Roy looked at her in awe. She was so adorable, he could understand why Al constantly gushed about her in his letters.

"Hello there, Nina. How are you today?" Roy squatted down so he was at the same level as the little girl.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." the little girl bowed respectfully to him, then turned to Elicia and asked, "Who's that?"

Roy just laughed and replied to the girl's question. "I'm sorry, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Führer Roy Mustang."

Nina's eyes glowed with excitement as she looked into the face of the Führer of Amestris. Unexpectedly she ran right into Roy's arms and gave him a hug with all the strength her tiny little arms could muster as she squealed, "Uncle Mustang! I'm so happy to meet you!"

"Well, Roy, it looks like you came just in time. I was just getting ready to make dinner for everyone. However, Alphonse and Mei haven't made it back from the market yet. I sent them for apples hours ago."

"I'm sure they're fine." Riza responded.

Just then there was another small knock on the door before it opened to reveal a panting Alphonse carrying a basket of apples and a very distressed, very pregnant Mei.

"What's wrong Alphonse?" Gracia asked taking the apples from him and helping Mei to the guest room.

"There's something wrong with Mei! She collapsed in the market. She's in a lot of pain. I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down Al. I'm sure it's just back spasms." Gracia replied trying to calm his fears.

"But, this is the same thing that happened to Winry... What do I do?!" Alphonse was clearly panicked. Roy wasn't really sure the details surrounding the loss of Ed's first child. He knew that the baby had been stillborn but he hadn't been there to witness it. First they lost their mother, and then they lost their first child. Roy couldn't imagine what Al was going through.

Mei was calm for the most part, but she looked very weak and frail. Not anything like the last time Roy had seen the young Xingese girl. Mei and Nina had just recently gotten their Amestrian citizenships. Of course, Roy knew this because it was in the mound of paperwork he had done just last week. He had signed more citizenship requests in the past month than he ever had before as Führer, Mei Chang-Elric and Nina Elric were right near the top. Especially now that their husband and father was officially a state alchemist. Well, that is, minus the title. Roy was still working on that. One of the first things that Roy got to do when he stepped in as Führer was to attend the state alchemist exams. Roy chose Alphonse, not out of favoritism, but out of his show of pure skill. Through his studies, Alphonse had become just as, if not more, skilled than his brother in alchemy. Combine that with his lack of need for transmutation circles and his new found knowledge of Alkahestry and that made Alphonse the only choice for the Führer.

Mei's scream brought Roy back to reality. "I'll phone the doctor." He said.

Al was trying his best to comfort his wife. But you could tell he was terrified. Roy walked into the kitchen, where Gracia kept the telephone. He dialed the number for Dr. Knox. When the gruff old man answered the phone he described the situation and told him to come over right away.

"Now Roy, you know I only recently re-opened my practice. I don't know if I'm ready for something like this."

"Dr. Knox I'm sure Mei wouldn't want anyone else. You saved her life once, now you might have to do it again."

Knox sighed, "Alright Roy, you're the boss. I'll get my things and be over as soon as possible." Just as Roy was about to hang up, Mei let out an agonizing scream.

"Come as quickly as you can."

"Understood."

Roy hung up the phone just to pick it right back up. He dialed the number for the Rockbell-Elric residence in Resembool.

"Rockbell automail, this is Winry speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello Winry. This is the Führer. May I speak with Fullmetal please?"

"Führer Mustang! Of course you can talk to Ed. What's up? Is this about his evaluation?"

"No ma'am, I'm afraid not. It's about his brother and sister-in-law." Roy was blunt. No reason to leave Winry hanging. Although she clearly hesitated before replying.

"I-Are they... I'll fetch Edward. He's in his study."

A short time passed before Roy was connected Edward.

"Hello, Führer? What's going on? Winry said something about Al and Mei. Is everything ok?"

"Calm down Fullmetal." Another scream from Mei interrupted the calmness Roy was trying to convey to Edward."

"Was that Mei? What the hell is going on Mustang?!"

"Fullmetal." Roy had to remind Ed who he was talking to. Even though this had nothing to do with it, he knew this would bring Edward to his senses.

"Sorry, sir."

"It's ok Ed. Look, Mei collapsed in the market. She's in a lot of pain, and I understand that she isn't due for a few more weeks. I also understand that this isn't the first time this has happened to you."

"No. It sounds just like when we lost our first."

"I'm sorry Ed."

"Don't be sorry. It was no ones fault. Did you call a doctor?"

"Yes, Dr. Knox is on his way."

"Good. Thanks for letting me know. Keep me posted will you? I'll see if I can catch a train to central."

"Ok Ed. Try not to worry too much. Right. See you soon."

Roy hung up the phone and proceeded to head back to the living room when there was a knock on the door. As he expected, Dr. Knox was standing at the door. Roy waved him in and pointed to the guest room where Mei, Al, and Gracia were at.

"Let's just get this over with shall we?" Knox said as he walked into the room. Roy walked over to the couch to join Elicia and Riza and wait.


End file.
